teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Garcia
Biography Physical Appearance Alexander has the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens with black hair that he initially wore in a ponytail though he eventually cropped it. His facial features are clean-shaved while considered to be very handsome and warm with chocolate brown eyes that possess noticeable gold flecks and smooth russet skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Alexander has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . His voice is described as strong and confident as if he was always sure of himself. Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls alongside a smile that described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. His cepan commented that he would sometimes bear himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. Seraphinus described him as having pleasantly strong earthly scent. When in his complete form, the resulting flames and heat that his body begins to emit causes most of his clothes to be destroyed which leaves him in cut-off jeans. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. This was due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. During special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedoes though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent molded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable". Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Alexander is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a scarier side that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened and/or harmed. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a Hybrid, Alexander possesses the physical abilities of werewolves and hellhounds but to an much greater extent due to both hybrid vigor as well as being a Alpha with little of their weaknesses. However, the full extent and limit to his power are unknown although considerable. This makes him incredibly powerful and has proven multiple times to be one of the most powerful supernatural creatures. * Superhuman Strength: As an Alpha Werewolf-Hellhound hybrid, Alexander possesses physical strength far beyond any human capacity and is physically superior than most supernatural creatures with his strength level ranging between transformations; In human form, Alexander strength is sufficient enough to fully stop a large tanker truck that had just initiated its brakes . In his transformed state, Alexander . However, this was during his strength weakest level as he grew considerably stronger * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: As an Alpha Werewolf-Hellhound hybrid, Alexanders body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of any human and many other supernatural creatures. This allows him to withstand falling from a height of several stories with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He can also survive events which would severely injure and/kill a normal human or supernatural creature , leaving him with little to no discomfort, such as when he withstood a truck crashing into him without injury, and survived taking a shotgun blast at point-blank range to the abdomen as well as being shot multiple times without flinching or being fazed. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. * Superhuman Speed and Stamina: Due to his supernatural heritage, Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physial limits of the finest human athlete with his status as a hybrid making him faster than many other supernatural creatures. In human form, he is shown able to effortlessly outrun accelereated vehicles on foot and move faster than the human eye can follow/see with extreme ease that even other supernatural creatures have an extremely difficult time to follow. He is able to accelerate his movements to over short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see and seamlessly appear behind someone without even physically moving his body. When running across long distances, he appears as a vibrating blur of motion. He can move so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appears to be moving in slow motion. His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him, since he can go through vigorous exercise without getting tired or straining himself. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: * Heightened Senses: Alexander, as a Werewolf-Hellhound Hybrid, possesses the extremely sensitive senses of both species that include sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch . ** Sight: His eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum which allows him to see stars even on a cloudy night, perceive others across many kilometers, can see in complete darkness and across large distances with everything being much sharper and more defined with colors being more vibrant to him with describing the eyes of a human to be blind and mud-eyed in comparison. While running, he can see and sense everything that is around him, allowing him to keep tabs of his surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. He also has much better depth perception than them. His enhanced vision allows him to see the smallest details though this makes it annoying for him to wear either one which he described as being "uncomfortable and irritating as he could see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans." He can also use his eyes to see supernatural phenomenons that humans and some other supernatural creatures can't see. ** Smell: He is able track others for up to several miles through scent alone and can even smell differences between various scents of others things such as when he described denim as having a unique scent and was able to smell blood near his location. He can also identify a person's emotional state and sense sexual desire through scent. ** Hearing: Alexander can hear the most muted sounds; able to hear whispered conversations across great distances and from out of buildings with ease as well as hear the heartbeat of a person to tell when their lying across hundreds of meters. ** Taste: He has a similarly enhanced sense of taste that allows him to taste flavors with much more depth and precision as well as detect minute differences between similar flavors. ** Touch: * Accelerated Healing: As a Hellhound-Alpha Werewolf Hybrid, Alexander has the combined healing capabilities of both hellhounds and werewolves, rendering him practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair his healing capabilities such as decapitation. Aside from making him immune to all human diseases and conditions as well as to the majority of toxins such as intoxication caused by alcohol or illicit drugs as a result of his body healing the damage caused by these substances too quickly to be felt. He can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than other supernatural creatures and humans. Due to Alexanders hellhound nature, his cellular regeneration is tied to his fire manipulation powers in which his wounds will literally smoke from the inside out as the tissue is regenerated until the healing is complete although he is able to stop this in order to blend in with others. Despite his young age, Alexander has developed a mastery of control over his healing factor to an extent that he can choose which wounds to heal and, if necessary, slow down or even completely stop them from healing in order to give people the impression he is still injured. * He is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds to minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wounds. He is also capable of regenerating lost limbs via shifting as long as the wound is still fresh. He can snap his bones back into place after being broken and fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds and torso impalement after a few minutes/seconds whereas humans take months to years to recover from similar injuries. **'Longevity': Supernatural Abilities * Shapeshifting: As a Werewolf-Hellhound Hybrid, Alexander is able to shapeshift like many other supernatural and unnatural creatures. During his intial transformations, he demonstrated glowing crimson eyes, claws and fangs that allowed him to pass off as a Alpha Werewolf. It was later revealed, however, that this initial form was incomplete. In his true form, his Alpha eyes changed to a glowing fiery dark crimson like flames dancing in them and his skin took on the appearance of black volcanic rock with veins of molten laa running through it that gave off heat. His claws became darker in color with a texture similar to that of volcanic rock though his fangs remained those of a Werewolf albeit somewhat thicker. His voice also became deeper with an underlying growl while in this state. The resulting flames and heat that his body begins to emit causes most of his clothes to be destroyed which leaves him in cut-off jeans. ** Advanced Shapeshifting: * Pain Absorption: As part Werewolf, Alexander possesses the ability to absorb the pain of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures through physical contact by touching the person's skin or the injured body part with his hands which he then draws the pain into himself. This ability manifests by a darkening of the veins in his hands and fingers, which will grow up his arms and into his chest, neck, and face as he siphons away more and more of the being's pain. This is an ability that Alexander uses frequently to relieve the suffering of those around him such as his pack members. Unlike many who are only able to essentially "take the edge off" of the pain experienced by the person they are helping, he is also able to completely absorb the person's pain * Memory Transference: Alexander has the ability to view the memories of another person, share his memories with them or suppress/remove memories entirely by piercing the back of their neck with his claws and entering their mind. He has used this on multiple occasions * Animal Instincts: As a Werewolf and Hellhound, Alexander is an apex predator, and can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to be quiet, leave the area or to stand down if they are acting aggressively. For this reason, animals can often become frightened around him, though Alexander has learned how to put animals at ease in order to gain their trust. He also has natural animal instincts that allow him to think as true animals do and is more in-tune with these instincts than others. * Alpha Roar: As part Alpha Werewolf, Alexander has the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon either to scare away other creatures, normal or supernatural, of a lower rank or to force them in or out of their transformations and even to empower or weaken members of his pack. ** Alpha Voice: A ability unique to him is his 'alpha voice' which enables him to apply the force similar to his alpha roar to his words. Doing this allows him to force supernatural creatures of a low rank to follow his commands with it working more effectively on those who are part of his pack. However, he rarely uses this. * Power Granting: As an Alpha Werewolf, Alexander has the ability to transform humans into Beta-level werecreatures by biting them, though this process has a risk of killing the human if their bodies reject the bite. On rare occasions, Alphas have been known to accidentally turn a human by scratching them deeply with their claws, though this has yet to happen to Alexander. He has given the bite on two occasions. The first time, he bit Cayden after the latter was badly injured in a car crash, which allowed him to heal his injuries and successfully transformed Cayden into a Beta werewolf. The second time, he bit Maria when he offered her "The Bite" after she was nearly raped, which successfully transformed her but into a Beta Werejaguar rather than a Werewolf. Alexander prefers not to use "the Bite" if he can help it, both since he knows the likelihood that it can be fatal to its recipient and he will only use it if the person wants it as well as knowing the consequences of it possibly killing them. * Healing Disrupting: As an Alpha werewolf, the wounds Alexander inflicts on supernaturals with accelerated healing abilities take longer to heal than regular wounds due the wounds he causes partially disrupting their regenerative abilities. He also is able to further the damage he inflicts by using his thermokinesis to increase the temperature of his claws. * Pyrokinesis: As part hellhound Alexander possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from his body which he can use for defense or offense. He can use it to burn bodies, enhanced his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents, use his flames as a shield to protect others without harming them, etc. * Pyrokinesis is the ability to generate or manipulate fire for defensive or offensive purposes. The only being known to have this power is the Hellhound, whose pyrokinesis gives them the ability to generate flames from their body and to be immune to the effects of any kind of fire. A related ability is Thermokinesis, a supernatural power that allows a person to control and generate heat * Hellhounds naturally possess this power and can generate flames from their body, both as part of their ritual to keep the supernatural world secret and as a defensive or offensive response to battle. Hellhounds can apply this power in several ways: Jordan Parrish (through Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing him) has used his flames to burn the bodies of the failed Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors; to knock Theo Raeken out with a single flaming punch; to set Corey Bryant on fire after he attempted to restrain him; to burn through the Mountain Ashbarriers in Eichen House and allow the Werewolves Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar to enter the closed unit; and to dampen the effects of Lydia Martin's amplified Banshee scream to protect her and everyone around her from dying upon hearing it. In the latter case, it was implied that the Hellhound's fire can be protective if the Hellhound wills it to be so, as it surrounded Lydia without burning her; it is unknown if this would happen to anyone in this situation, or if it was the Hellhound's supernatural connection with Banshees that protected her. The most offensive use of this ability was displayed when Parrish was being controlled by Garrett Douglas, as the controlled Hellhound created a large burst of flame and directed it at Scott and Liam in a manner similar to that of a fireball or a flamethrower. Halwyn, a Hellhound who had been possessing his human vessel for at least one hundred years, also used a similar application of this power when he awakened from being dormant for centuries in a frozen cell in Eichen House. The years of being frozen had caused layers of volcanic ash and stone to build up in a crust covering his entire body; when Conrad Fenris tapped the rock crust to demonstrate how tough it was to an orderly, he cracked it, causing Halwyn to awaken and use an explosive version of pyrokinesis to burst forth from his coating, throwing Fenris forcefully out of the cell and incinerating the orderly. It was revealed that a Hellhound's pyrokinetic powers are also tied to their regenerative healing process, causing their wounds to heat up and emit smoke as they recover from their injuries. This is not always a positive side effect, as the silver coating of the bullet Tamora Monroe used to shoot Halwyn remained in his brain even after the rest of the bullet was removed; the heat and flames he generated melted the silver fragments, causing him to die from silver poisoning, one of the few methods by which a Hellhound can truly die. When Parrish was attacked by Belasko, he was brought to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital morgue so that Melissa McCall, a known healer of supernatural creatures and humans injured by supernatural events, could evaluate him. Sheriff Stilinski was alarmed when Parrish's wounds began smoking, and Melissa realized it was simply part of his healing process. * Thermokinesis: Alexander has the ability to generate extreme amounts of heat from his body without the use of his flames in order to increase the temperature of a room or to heat up objects. * Thermokinesis is the ability to generate an extreme amount of heat from one's body. user can heat their and direct the heat through their hands to melt objects such at metal. This power is not to be confused with Pyrokinesis, a similar fire-related ability but which functions differently, as it does not require the user to generate fire to be utilized, though the two powers can be used concurrently as well. The range of thermokinesis can be high, as Parrish was able to send a wave of heat down a hallway which heated a group of hunter's weapons to the point of them glowing orange * Only Hellhounds has been seen to use this ability. It was first used when Cerberus took control of Jordan Parrish's body and increased the temperature of the hallway outside of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital so that the emergency sprinklers released steam instead of water, concealing his presence from the other deputies so he could steal the body of the unnamed female Chimera killed by Kira Yukimura and bring her to the Nemeton. This power was later channeled through Parrish's hands when he used it to soften the metal of the bars of his jail cell so he could more easily escape and take care of the bodies of the recently-deceased Chimeras Corey Bryant and Hayden Romero, a use of this power that also raised the ambient temperature of the Beacon County Sheriff's Station to the point where the other deputies began sweating profusely. ("Status Asthmaticus") He also used the power to melt through the metal grate door leading into the supernatural unit of Eichen House to help break Lydia Martin free of Gabriel Valack's captivity ** Fire Immunity: '''Due to his pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability, Alexander is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire which in turn makes him immune to being harmed by both though his clothes are still vulnerable to burning. This was shown when he was caught in an explosion and walked out perfectly fine aside from the resulting heat causing his clothes to melt and burn along with covering him in soot. ** '''High Body Temperature: A suspected side effect of Alexanders pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability is that his body constantly has an temperature of about 108°F which allows him to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for him to become overheated. However, this is also a drawback as the heat makes it extremely easy to identify him with. * Harbinger Connection: Due his Hellhound heritage, Alexander has an connection with other Harbingers of Death specifically other Hellhounds and Banshees. Through this connection he is able to gather information from others when there's a body he needs to deal with or to give him other warnings if necessary. Likewise he can also locate others whenever they are in troubleDue to his pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability, Alexander is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire which in turn makes him immune to being harmed by both though his clothes are still vulnerable to burning. This was shown multiple times such as when he was caught in an explosion and walked out perfectly fine aside from his clothes melting ** Premonitions: '''Due to his hellhound heritage, Alexander is part of the Harbinger Connection and can experience premonitions (most often in the form of dreams, but they can also occur when Alexander is awake) that depict the future in which he is retrieving the bodies of dead supernaturals and bringing them to the Nemeton to be burned in his ritual. However, since the future is ever-changing, those who are dead in Alexander's dream may not end up that way if the event that caused their death can be stopped. * '''Supernatural Immunity: Like Banshees and Hellhounds, Alexander is immune to several types of supernatural phenomenon as a result of his hellhound heritage. Electricity, including that produced by Kitsune and Chimeras with electrokinetic abilities have no effect on Alexander nor will Kanima venom paralyze him like it does other humans and supernatural creatures. He is also immune to Mountain Ash due in part because his pyrokinesis can literally burn out the mystical energy that creates the barrier. Parrish's hellhound form 2.png|Alexander transformed (Back) Original.gif|Alexander using his flames... Tumblr o2hjbhNGIR1v2ew56o1 500.gif|...to burn through mountain ash 748002e111afb3b6bc92b1e07e40128b.jpg|Alexander's claws Fighting Styles *'Close-Quarters Combat': Miscellaneous Abilities *'Multilingualism': *'Pain Tolerance': *'Indomitable Will': Weaknesses As a hybrid, Alexander has very few weaknesses * Intense Emotions: While Alexander typically has excellent control over both his transformations and emotions, those such as anger, fear, stress or any other sensation that increases the heart rate can cause an involuntarily transformation. * Physical Trauma: While Alexander is able to withstand much more trauma than any human and most supernatural creatures and/or shape-shifter, too much of it can eventually weaken and force him back into his human form. Brain trauma is also capable of killing provided it's sufficient enough to do so * Piercing Scream: * Mountain Ash: Though Alexander is generally immune to mountain ash while transformed or using his pyrokinesis, his human form isn't. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, (a period of time that typically lasts 10-20 minutes) a werewolf or other were-creature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them such as hunters. Due to his hybrid nature, however, Alexander doesn't completely lose his powers during this time although they are weakened which makes it easier for others to fight him. * Wild Hunt Connection: Like Hellhounds, Alexander is susceptible to the powers of Ghost Riders and can be controlled by them as well as be affected by their weapons which are capable of forcibly deactivating the powers his Hellhound heritage gives him and thus weakening him. However, he is able to resist the Ghost Rider's control to a certain extent * Extreme Temperatures: While his high body temperature enables him to withstand cold temperatures much easier than others, extreme cold temperatures prevents him from accessing his hellhound powers. * Salt: Salt serves as a barrier to not only ward a space against Hellhounds or create a trap to capture them but can also be used to modify behavior as well. When used correctly, salt can form a almost impenetrable barrier that no Hellhound can cross. For unknown reasons, not even a Hellhounds flames are able to destroy the substance. It can also be used in weapons such as coating a blade with it or loading it into a gun cartridge and firing at a hellhound which will harm and weaken it though it won't kill. However, if a line of salt is broken by any means the hellhound can pass through it. Salt lines can only be broken by creatures that it does not affect. Due to being an hybrid, Alexander is less susceptible to being harmed by salt then regular hellhounds though being attacked by large amounts of it will eventually weaken him to the point that he will be forced out of his Hybrid form. Also, salt barriers will be able repel, trap or capture him but only temporarily as he will eventually be able to break through it. Equipment 8643cd2f1765619ff75af5582d77a8b8.jpg Relationships Family Maria Garcia Pack Mates Romantic Quotes * "If you threaten my pack again again, I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it." * "Have I mentioned I've had a rotten couple of months?" Gallery Tumblr m94addIAHw1revsmeo1 500.gif Giphy.gif Tumblr lzyq8ug2bJ1qm70fso3 250.gif Giphy-1.gif Giphy-2.gif Giphy-3.gif Giphy-4.gif Giphy-5.gif Tumblr n7s6laZ4Ec1smcbm7o1 500.gif Trivia * The idea of salt is based off the hellhound's weakness in Supernatural Category:Males Category:Male Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Teenagers Category:Characters